Stature
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: The moment Thorin realizes that he wants Bilbo to be his Queen is the moment that he vows to help get the dwarves' home back.


**HOLY FREAKIN PETER JACKSON! THE HOBBIT WAS BEAUTFIUL! SO MANY FEELS, SO MANY SLASH PAIRINGS, SO MUCH UNITED COMPANY! I LOVE MARTIN FREEMAN, AND THE DUDE THAT PLAYS THORIN (FORGOT HIS NAME). KILI FOR LIFE!**

Stature-by PS

Thorin's eyes widened at the end of the Halfling's speech. All that talk about glory, about home, and finding and reclaiming it, the burgaler made it seem like a dream. One that was going to come true.

As the rest of the company cheered and thought on the hobbit's words Thorin stood still, watching the smaller man.

How had be been blind to his good fortune and deeds? How had be not noticed the way that the hobbit shone in comparison to all else?

It wasn't until after the fight with the White Devil Orc, and the way that Bilbo had stood up for him, Thorin realized how much he wanted the hobbit.

The crew set up camp below the rocky cliff area the Eagles' had dropped them off, it wasn't the most comfortable, but it was better than being out in the open.

Thorin sat alone in one of the shady crevices, his back resting up against the spiny wall, watching the rest of his men rest and relax, as best as they could. He was so proud to call them brothers, and comrades.

His eyes, though, remained on one of them in particular.

The hobbit was in the middle of the group, being teased and congratulated on his valiant attempts at fighting the orcs and protecting their leader.

He was beautiful in the lowlight of that fire, his sandy hair alit with a golden glow, his dark eyes shining with laughter and firelight. Thorin suddenly had the urge to hold the hobbit close again, like he had on the flat plane of the cliff hours ago.

A presence at his side suddenly alerted him, he turned his head and saw Balin sitting next to him, watching the group as well.

"They love you," the older dwarf started, "they think of you as their leader, their Prince and King, their brother…well, most of them, at least."

Thorin narrowed his eyes, "what are you saying?"

The white haired man turned to him then, looking him in the eye, "I can see how you feel, about the hobbit. You never were the best at hiding your feelings you know."

Thorin shifted, closing in on himself further, "what of it? What riddles do you speak?"

Balin sighed, "if you feel so strongly about him tell the poor lad. He risked his life for you today, even after all the times you put him down and made him feel like a coward. He wants your friendship, I can see it in his eyes. He's not a bad one, he's just scared."

Thorin was scared too. They all were. But he didn't say that, instead, he just looked down at his hands, dirty and calloused from years of hard work. Was it wrong to picture those hands on the thief's body?

"I know he is good. He has proven himself to us, to all of us. He is a fine edition to the company."

"But," Balin said slyly, "you want him to be more."

Thorin made a noise in his throat angrily, it was not wrong to think these thoughts of a man, many in his race did it, but it was wrong to not say anything to the hobbit when he felt like this. He wanted to speak, but his mouth went dry at the thought of it.

"I find him…intriguing. He owes me no loyalty, yet he gives it freely. He is a kinder man than most, a gentler one that does not deserve to bear witness to the horrors of this journey."

Males like Bilbo should be kept at home, waiting for their warriors to return to battle, to return to their beds.

"Give him a little credit, he's survived much so far. Plus, it seems to have improved him some. He is not a spoiled house-hobbit anymore."

Thorin swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, now that he thought of what he was going to say next. He turned to Balin, his eyes full of truth, "I want him to be my Queen."

Balin's eyes widened, such a thought was immensely serious, especially for such a rough warrior such as Thorin who had spent so many years alone.

"I want him in my heart, in my bed, he had already occupied my mind; I can think of nothing other than him and home. He belongs to me, I can feel it."

Balin chewed lightly on his tongue, "well, perhaps he feels the same way."

Thorin glanced up at the hobbit, surprised to see that he was looking back. Dark eyes met lighter ones and Thorin felt a sharp spark from his very soul.

Balin watched the exchange with interest; after all, he had seen the way that the Halfling had looked at the Prince before now, had seen the longing in his eyes when Thorin got into one of his more melancholy moods. Balin could also see the tenderness that was there between the two, how Thorin immediately looked stricken when he said something bad to the hobbit. Balin could only think that the two counter-acted each other perfectly.

The others in the group seemed to have already registered it into their minds that the two were meant to be together as well.

The way they protected and flocked towards Bilbo was proof enough that they cared about him, and that they accepted that he was their leader's for the taking. Now, all Thorin had to do was take.

Balin looked back between the dwarf and hobbit again, their eye connection lasting for more than a minute now. He shook his head, smiling. Yes, he could see it, the Halfling would be the Queen of their lost city, the co-ruler beside their princely King…

**PHEW, WROTE THAT IN LIKE…TWENTY MINUTES, SO IF IT SUCKS, SORRY. HOPE YOU LIKED IT THOUGH! PLEASE REVIEW, AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
